Many securing devices are known for handling cables, pipes, ropes and other extended-length cylindrical objects, both rigid and flexible. Some can be used only near the ends of such objects because they are tubular in form. Others require clamping around the circumference of such objects. What is often desired is an easily affixed gripper that is strong enough to grip without slipping, yet flexible enough not to damage the surface of the object under stress. Another desirable characteristic is that of a fixed attachment point that can be use for lifting or lowering, as well as pulling in either axial direction, the cylindrical load. With particular reference to the illustrative embodiment disclosed in this specification a corrosion-resistant structure is desired for use in saline marine environments.
It is an object of this invention to provide an economical, readily attachable gripper for extended-length cylindrical objects.
It is a further object to provide a quickly applied, corrosion-resistant gripping attachment for cylindrical objects.